This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from my application entitled Monitor Having A Display Angle Control Cam and Monitor Having Stand Structure Within Speaker filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on Mar. 18, 1998 and there duly assigned Serial No. P98-09299 and P98-09300 by that Office.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor, more particularly to a liquid crystal display having a liquid crystal display unit displaying images, a place of which and a distance of which from a user can be adjusted by a cam so that a user could easily see it, and having a speaker installed within a stand.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a monitor consists of a display unit displaying images in accordance with signals for displaying and a stand holding up the display unit. Conventionally, a hinge is used to adjust the place or orientation of a display in order for a user to easily see images of the display and is used to connect the display to the stand.
This conventional hinge has a swiveling function to adjust the angle of right-left orientation of a display of a display unit as well as a tilting function to adjust the angle of front-rear orientation of the display. Swiveling refers to the display unit rotating around the hinge in the right-left direction while tilting refers to the display unit rotating around the hinge in the upward-downward direction. Therefore, adjusting an angle of right-left and upward-downward directions of the display unit, a user is able to adjust the place of the display unit so as to easily watch displayed images.
However, such a conventional hinge has a relatively complicated structure to adjust the angles of right-left and upward-downward directions of the display unit. This contributes to increased cost of the monitor.
Further, when a user adjusts an angle of the display unit, an excessive force is given to the display unit and the hinge operates hastily, catching and slipping. That makes line adjustment of the display unit difficult. Consequently, the adjustment of an angle of the display unit must be repeated several times to achieve accurate adjustment.
In addition, a conventional monitor also suffers from a difficulty in accurately adjusting an angle of the display unit because the stand supporting the display unit is not able to maintain stability and moves together with the display unit when a user adjusts an angle of the display unit, owing to the light weight of the liquid crystal display unit. Furthermore, as the audio function of the monitor is important as well as the video function and the conventional monitor uses an attached external speaker, a disorganized arrangement of the user""s space results from the external speaker.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved monitor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a monitor designed for use with a liquid crystal display.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a less expensive monitor.
It is a still further object to provide a monitor which allows fine adjustment of the display angle.
It is another object to provide a monitor which makes angle adjustment of the display easy.
It is still another object to provide a monitor which allows for a more organized desktop.
It is yet another object to provide a monitor whose base does not slip on the desktop when the display is adjusted.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, there is provided a liquid crystal display comprising: a display unit displaying images in accordance with signals for displaying; a stand supporting the display unit, being provided with a plurality of speakers in a front side as well as both sides, and including a curved front part, a rear part having a lower height than the front part and an inclined part between the front part and the rear part; a support supporting the display unit to the stand, having one end portion rotatably connected to a rear side of the display unit and the other end portion rotatably connected to the rear part of the stand; and a means located in the inclined part of the stand for adjusting an angle of the display unit.
Herein the means is rotatably installed in the inclined part of the stand and includes a cam shaft having a knob in one side and a cam provided in a middle of the cam shaft to actuate the support. The support has a concave surface being contacted with the cam so as to support the display unit and an upper portion thereof being located in front of the cam. The cam, when rotated, is rotatably received in a concavity provided in the inclined part of the stand and is stopped by being contacted with a bottom surface of the concavity and the cam shaft is closely combined with a shaft hole formed in the stand.
A speaker provided in the front surface of the stand is for outputting a high-pitched sound while speakers provided in both sides of the stand are for outputting a middle-low pitched sound.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is also provided a liquid crystal display comprising: a display unit displaying images in accordance with signals for displaying; a stand supporting the display unit, being provided with a plurality of speakers in a front side as well as both sides, and including a curved front part, a rear part having a lower height than the front part and an inclined part between the front part and the rear part; a support supporting the display unit to the stand, having one end portion rotatably connected to a rear side of the display unit and the other end portion rotatably connected to the rear part of the stand; and a means for adjusting an angle of the display unit, the means positioned in the inclined part to be located behind an upper end of the support.